Not Fair
by RaversAnthem
Summary: Chlerek, oneshot, AU, songfic. A few years down the road, Chloe and Simon have been dating for a while. But what happens when Derek finds out Chloe's not getting satisfied in the bedroom? "Not Fair" lyrics by Lily Allen.


**THIS IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT: SEXUALLY EXPLICIT SITUATIONS AND MATURE LANGUAGE. This is your ONLY warning!**

Oh, he treats me with respect,  
He says he loves me all the time,  
He calls me 15 times a day,  
He likes to make sure that I'm fine,

_Riiiiiiing._

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Heeeeeey Simon. What's up?" I cradled my cell phone against my shoulder as I tried to rebalance my shopping bags. Tori was ten paces ahead of me when she finally realized I'd stopped. When she turned and saw the phone at my ear she rolled her eyes and made a rude gesture. I didn't give her the benefit of a reaction.

"I was just calling to see what you wanted for dinner. It's my night to cook." I sighed and made a face. He couldn't have asked me this when he'd called twenty minutes ago?

... It _was_ thoughtful of him, though. A small smile crept onto my face. He was always so thoughtful

"Anything you make will be fine." I assured.

"Alright. I'll see you soon?"

"We're almost done here."

"I love you, Chloe."

"I love you, too." We hung up and I looked up to see Tori looking disgusted.

"Can you guys be a little less chick-flick romance mushy?"

"One day, Tori, you're going to get chick-flick romance mushy over some guy and I am going to rub your face in it."

"Like that's ever going to happen." We'd turned and continued down the mall. We only had a few stops left.

"Don't say that. I'm sure you'll find a nice guy..."

"No, I meant you rubbing my face in it. You're just too damn nice."

I mock-glared. "I could totally make fun of you."

"Keep dreaming."

You know I've never met a man,  
Whose made me feel quite so secure,  
He's not like all them other boys,  
They're all so dumb and immature.

"I TOLD you not to go shopping! It's dangerous! The malls are busy, there are too many people who could recognize you!" Derek's face was contorted in anger as he confronted us at the front door.

"Lay off, Derek! No one recognized her. No one will. She's still got the horrid black dye job, and she wore a hat and her sunglasses! We were fine!" Tori rose to the challenge, clearly irritated.

"We were perfectly safe, Derek, I promise." I interjected. Derek was opening his mouth to argue again when Simon darted into the hallway.

"C'mon, bro, lay off." He grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the kitchen. "It was just a girl's day out. They're fine, home safe and sound, and no one's followed them home." He turned to me, "Dinner's almost done. Set the table for me?"

"Sure!" I agreed quickly, glad for the escape. As we darted away, I could still hear Tori and Derek arguing, even as I felt Derek's eyes boring holes into the back of my head.

"He's not getting to you, is he?"

I blinked, looking at Simon as we got to the kitchen. "Huh? Derek?" I shook my head. "No. He's uneasy about staying here for so long. It's making him on edge."

"It's not an excuse."

I sighed, "No, but it might be an explanation..." I glanced back to the foyer as I grabbed the plates to start setting the table.

There's just one thing,  
That's getting in the way,

I moaned softly, squirming under Simon as he moved his hips against mine. Our bodies pressed together impatiently. I arched my hips. I was _so close_. I gasped, panting.

When we go up to bed your just no good,  
It's such a shame!  
I look into your eyes;  
I want to get to know you,

He looked down at me then, and I saw the love shining in his expression. My heart warmed at it and I smiled at him. He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine as his hips sped up.

And then you make this noise,  
And apparently it's all over,

It's not fair,  
And I think you're really mean,  
I think you're really mean,  
I think you're really mean. 

He pulled back, his eyes closing as his hips suddenly moved into a jerky rhythm as he came. I bit my lip, glancing away as he collapsed beside me, panting. We'd been having sex for... a few months now. I don't know, but I was starting to wonder if I was doing it wrong... I mean, it _felt good,_ but... I didn't think I was orgasming.

Snoring interrupted my thoughts and I looked to see Simon out cold. Suddenly anger welled up inside of me. It wasn't only _my_ fault I wasn't coming! I mean, Simon had never once asked me if he'd made me come. Not once in our whole relationship! I rolled off of the bed and grabbed my pyjama pants, jamming my legs into them and not even bothering to be quiet. The anger was pouring out of my like a fountain now and it never even occurred to me that Kit or Aunt Lauren might hear me.

Oh you're supposed to care,  
But you never make me scream,  
You never make me scream,

I considered waking him. In the end I didn't, and instead stormed quietly from the room.

Oh it's not fair,  
And it's really not ok,  
It's really not ok,  
It's really not ok,

On my way back to my bedroom I thought I heard a noise behind me. I spun, thinking Simon had woken up and come after me. I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind and—

Nothing. There was nothing there. I stared into the darkness of the hall for a few moments longer before I turned and made it quietly the rest of the way to my room.

Oh you're supposed to care,  
But all you do is take,  
Yeah, all you do is take.

"So what do you think?"

"I—I don't know, Simon... I've never..."

"Come on, Chloe. It's perfectly natural. It's done all the time." Simon assured. I didn't feel any more comfortable with it, though.

"I don't know if I'm ready to..."

"I know, and that's why I haven't asked until now... but it's a healthy sexual act. It's not going to bite. Trust me."

I looked up at him, scrutinizing. I'd never gone down on a guy before. The idea made me sort of uncomfortable. So, when we'd become... sexually active (as Aunt Lauren would say) we just kind of... skipped that step.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll go first, to show you there's nothing to worry about."

I wouldn't deny I was curious... but could I really?

"I've never done it before either, Chloe. So if we suck... we can both suck together." He paused, "No pun intended." He watched me closely and I stifled a laugh at the bad joke.

"What could it hurt?" I smiled brightly.

I lay here in this wet patch  
in the middle of the bed,  
I'm feeling pretty damn hard done by  
I spent ages giving head.

Apparently, it could hurt a lot.

I was lying in Simon's bed. He had his back to me. What a ridiculous fiasco the night had turned out to be.

I'd gone down on him, and I'd insisted on going first, not knowing if my courage would hold out otherwise. I'd nearly choked to death when he'd gotten a little over eager and had grabbed my hair as he'd come in my mouth. My throat seemed to close up at the memory and I let my lips fall open to breathe through my mouth for a moment or two.

What had happened next was even worse. Simon had insisted on making it up to me by "taking his turn" and had failed miserably. No matter what he did I couldn't come. He'd done his best to be understanding about it, of course, but I knew he was angry. Thinking about that made me frustrated all over again. I debated leaving and sneaking back into my room to cool down... and maybe solve my unfinished business myself.

Then I remember all the nice things  
that you've ever said to me,  
Maybe I'm just over reacting  
Maybe you're the one for me.

_Knock knock_.

Well, it was actually more like a light tapping rather than a knock, but I shot straight up from where I'd been laying anyway and listened

Moments passed in complete silence before there was another light tap on the door. I looked around the room frantically, wondering if the best place to hide would be under the bed or in the closet. I was just slipping my pyjama pants on when a voice floated through the door.

"Chloe?" I knew that rumble. I shuffled over to the door and pulled my shirt on before I opened the door. Derek stood there, scratching at his arm. I recognized his changes easily now, and we'd been expecting this one any night now.

"Are you—" I looked up, but Derek wasn't looking at me. He was looking into the room. His nose flared and what he was smelling hit me. I blushed beet red and tried to dart past him, but he caught me by the shoulders before I could even take a step. I closed my eyes, willing myself not to be embarrassed, and when he didn't make a move to let me go, I let myself open one eye carefully. What I saw there made me snap it closed. I couldn't identify it exactly, but it looked so close to disgust that my heart plummeted. "L-look, you n-need to ch-change. W-we should g-go."

"Chloe—" he started, the tone of his voice made me crack my eyes open again. He was looking at me with an expression I just couldn't pin. The he grunted and let his grip drop, averting his gaze. I took that as my cue and headed for the back door.

We trudged outside in awkward silence. We were never silent with each other. There was yelling, there was arguing, we even got along well enough to confide in each other as good friends, but we were rarely ever quiet with one another unless there was something seriously wrong. I knew I was feeling awkward about what he had smelled upstairs, and I wondered if that was what kept him silent as well.

Eventually we hit the woods out back. The house we were currently living in—a small house in a small, nameless town in the southern United States—was on the edge of farmland. Literally. There was a band about a kilometre and a half thick of forest and beyond that stretched empty fields. We'd been living here for about six months, and never once had we seen these fields been used. I'd asked Derek about it once, and he went off about crop rotation and farm ecology and I'd lost interest fairly quick.

What I did know was that the woods were convenient for a Change, and the field had turned into our personal playground. We'd fallen into a comfortable routine in this little town, and I found myself looking forward to spending a few hours with Derek. The path to being an adult Werewolf had been a tricky one for Derek. In the few years we'd known each other his Changes had taken a long time to become predictable. The symptoms had mostly disappeared by now, but he still got the itches, and the occasional muscle spasm, right before a change was due. The times between changes were more predictable now, and he could control the urge better in emergencies. We'd even been working with his Changing on his own, without the need. It was slow going, but we were making progress.

I saw the split tree—Derek had deemed the cause lightning—that marked out usual clearing and I felt my heart speed up. I turned to look at Derek and grinned at him, ignoring the strange look he gave me. I'd had a crappy night and I wasn't about to let his strange mood mess up what might be the only thing to cheer me up. I sped up, dashing into the clearing ahead. I thought I heard Derek growl behind me and turned to look at him in confusion, but he wasn't even looking at me. He'd followed me into the clearing and was already removing his shirt.

I turned my back politely and waited for his all clear. When he grunted I turned to see him crouched on all fours. I settled beside his head as he began to concentrate. While his body would eventually force him through the transformation, he found it easier if he willed it along. I chatted with him as he slowly morphed into his wolf form, coaxing and soothing as he went. When he was finally Changed he laid down on his side to take a breather. I curled up beside him and waited while his breathing calmed and he recovered. A nip at my ankle a few minutes later told me he was all caught up. I stood, and stretched, arching to my tiptoes as my back popped. I looked down to find him staring up at me and when I arched my eyebrows at him he snorted and trotted away to sniff at something near the edge of the clearing.

I crossed my arms over my chest and suppressed the urge to pout, "What do you want to do?" I asked finally, watching as he sniffed at the perimeter. He ignored me completely and then I really did pout... until an idea struck me. I felt my lips curl at the thought. "Fine." I said huffily, stomping to the far end of the clearing. He didn't even lift his head as he sniffed at some interesting plant. I paced at the edge of the clearing, pretending to simmer. He turned even more away from me and I let the act drop before bolting into the forest. It was mid-summer and the moon was bright, but I still crashed through the forest as loudly as a baby elephant might. I knew he was following me before I even heard him. Derek could never resist a chase.

I heard the first signs of him behind me then, and my heart sped up and I felt a jolt of adrenaline rush through my system. It was exhilarating and I knew I must be smiling like an idiot, but I didn't stop. I ran as far as I could before I darted right, trying to steer away from the open fields, but suddenly I saw a flash of Derek's fur right where I'd been about to run and I hightailed it in the other direction. By the time I realized what he'd done, I knew I'd already lost. I broke into the clear skies of the open fields and darted over the few fallen trees at the edge before breaking into a full on sprint. I already knew he'd catch me in a matter of moments. There was no way I could compete with the speed of a wolf, especially on open ground.

I was right, of course, and it wasn't long before Derek bowled me over. I laughed as I went down. We rolled in the grass and roughhoused for a while. Eventually, out of breath, tired, but content, I conceded defeat. Derek collapsed beside me, his familiar canine grin doing more than words ever could to boast his newest victory. I rolled my eyes at him and grinned, turning my attention to the sky. We lay there in silence for a while—one of the few times where silence between us was normal—and eventually I heard him move off. I didn't move from my place on the ground, enjoying the peace and quiet too much. Eventually I heard him moving back. When green eyes appeared above me, attached to a very human face, I jumped. "What are you—"

"Chloe, is Simon not... not... satisfying you?"

I stared up at him blankly, wondering what he meant. "Our relationship is fine. Why, did Simon mention something?"

He frowned, looking perplexed. "Chloe, I mean... I mean _satisfying_ you... in bed."

It took a minute for my mind to catch up with his meaning. When I did, I turned bright red, memories of earlier tonight flooding my mind. "That's none of your business!" I snapped, scrambling to my feet. I tried to glare at him, only to discover he was still naked. Instead I turned and stormed back towards the house.

"Chloe—"

"Leave me alone, Derek." He followed me anyway. I spun on him, feeling all the frustration and anger I'd felt with Simon earlier, and all my embarrassment bubble up inside me when I saw that he was a mere few feet behind me. I opened my mouth, about to shout at him, when I realized he hadn't stopped walking towards me. I paused in confusion, and he took that moment to close the gap between us. Before I knew what was happening, Derek had one hand at the nap of my neck and had bent down low, his lips capturing mine in a possessive and searing kiss. I gasped, completely caught off guard by the kiss, and even more so by my reaction. A shiver, not from the cold, raced up my spine and my eyes slid closed before I could change my mind. His tongue trailed lazily across my lower lip until I parted my own. When his tongue darted to meet mine, I moaned, burying my hands in his hair. With my reaction he grew bolder, seizing my hips with his broad hands and tugging me to press against him, a low rumble rising in his chest. I recognized it as a pleased noise and a little spark of courage raced through me. I pushed up against him, meeting his tongue halfway this time and battling his for dominance. I was surprised when I finally capitulated to him. Simon was never so forceful or possessive—

I jerked back, panting and staring up at Derek, horrified with myself. Had I really just kissed Derek? I felt the weight of guilt make my stomach drop and I backed away. When I met his gaze, I nearly moaned out loud all over again. His green eyes shone unnaturally bright in the moonlight and his gaze was filled with a hunger I'd never seen before, but recognized nonetheless.

'_Damn. Damn damn damn.'_ I bit my lip as concern leaked into his expression. He reached for me, but I stepped back quickly.

"Chloe..."

"I... No, Derek." The look that followed almost made my resolve shatter once more, but I turned my back on him and, with much difficulty, I made myself start the long walk back to the house.

There's just one thing,  
That's getting in the way,  
When we go up to bed you're just no good,  
It's such a shame!  
I look into your eyes,  
I want to get to know you,  
And then you make this noise,  
And apparently it's all over

Another failed attempt. I buried my face in my hands as Simon paced the room. I thought of that night almost a week ago with Derek...

"I don't understand what I'm doing wrong, Chloe." How come it had come so easily with Derek?

"You're not doing anything wrong." I'd gone back to my room after that fiasco only to find I was too awake to sleep, too restless. Finally I'd given in to the urge to relieve the pressure the only way I knew how...

Simon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do, Chloe."

I shrugged and looked anywhere but at Simon. Moments later I felt him sit beside me on the bed. His arm looped around my waist and he tugged me close. "We'll figure something out, Chloe." He pressed a kiss to my shoulder. I sighed. "We'll get through this, I promise." I turned to look at him and my heart warmed at the sincerity in his expression. "I love you, Chloe." He murmured.

I smiled at him, and the image of Derek flashed in my mind, naked and with that hungry look in his eyes as he gazed at me. I bit my lip, banishing it from my mind, but the damage was done, and I shifted uncomfortably as my whole body seemed to grow unnaturally sensitive. I could feel myself growing damp as I remembered his naked body in the moonlight, and guilt weighed heavy in my stomach.

It's not fair,  
And I think you're really mean,  
I think you're really mean,  
I think you're really mean.

I was heading from Simon's room, rounding the corner at the top of the stairs, when I collided with something solid and incredibly warm. I stumbled backwards and would have fallen if it hadn't been for the strong arms that caught me.

"Thanks!" I was grateful. Then I looked up.

"You're welcome." Derek rumbled, staring down at me intently. I'd been doing such a good job at avoiding him, too. A difficult task, considering Derek had super hearing and smell and could really track me anywhere in the house. I moved to pull away, but he tightened his grip around me and I glanced up again, accidentally meeting his gaze. It was a big mistake; that hunger was still there in his eyes and I felt my stomach churn and my entire body grow hot again. He did that thing where his nose flared and his eyes grew dark and, if possible, his expression grew even hungrier. "Chloe." The way he murmured my name in supplication made my knees weak and when he leaned down to brush his lips against mine I didn't stop him.

With one sweep of his lips I felt my arousal spike, and I wondered how it was possible. It was a disturbing thought, and was quickly drowned out by the hands sliding down my back, gripping my ass to lift me up and press me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, giving in to the temptation that had been nagging at me since nearly a week ago.

I kissed him back.

It was like the dam broke inside me, I moaned, his hands slid up my sides and under my shirt, I buried my hands in his hair again and the kiss grew rougher. His tongue moved along mine, dominating and possessive. I gasped and moaned, making little noises of pleasure that even I was surprised at. I'd never been so vocal...

He lifted me more, swinging us around and to the other side of the hallway. He fiddled with a door until we tumbled inside, all the while still kissing. My hands roamed down his neck, over his shoulders, and up and down his back. It was his room. He made it to the bed and we tumbled down onto it. I tugged at his shirt as he knelt over me, lifting it enough to run my hands up his stomach and chest. I'd seen him naked—or mostly naked—enough times that I was eager to finally feel what I had seen.

Derek had always been exceedingly well built. He just preferred to hide his physique behind baggy clothes, for some reason believing it might make him seem less threatening. It had never really worked, though.

Hands cupped my breasts. I gasped and arched into the touch with surprise, my eyes fluttering closed. Callused palms caressed my nipples through the thin material of my bra and Derek let out a low growl that was half moan. Surprised, I opened my eyes to see him watching me intently. Then one hand slipped under the bottom on my bra and his fingers pinched my nipple experimentally. I cried out, pressing into the touch. He removed his hands and I murmured my disappointment until he tugged at my shirt to remove it. Once gone, he worked on my bra. To be fair, I removed his shirt as well. Soon, he was pressing his bare chest to my own. I squirmed beneath him as his hot breath ghosted over my ear.

"You drive me crazy, Chloe." He murmured, the sounds reverberating deep in his chest like a growl, hands running all over my exposed skin even as I ran mine up his arms, exploring every dip and curve.

"Derek..." I mumbled, boldly running my tongue over the curve where shoulder met neck impatiently. He ran his tongue over the shell of my ear in response. I shivered in delight.

He undid my pants then, and without hesitation I lifted my hips to allow him to tug them down. He pulled my panties with them as well, then sat back and stared. I squirmed under his gaze, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Chloe..." he breathed. I screwed up my courage and met his gaze. I found hunger and passion and possession there, and nothing I'd feared. I smiled tentatively and was rewarded with the most amazing smile I'd ever seen. Derek's whole face lit up in a completely new way and I knew what I'd seen in his eyes when he'd first found me in Simon's room a week ago had been nothing short of adoration. I hadn't recognized it, but he'd been giving off hints for a long time now.

"Derek?"

"Yes?" I reached up for him, drawing him down.

"Kiss me?" He obliged, one hand running up the inside of my thigh. I arched into his touch and he ravished attention on my neck. My hands fumbled with his pants and, when, on my third attempt I failed, he chuckled, I glared, of course. "You do it then." He pulled back to reveal an expression I'd never seen on his face, but one I could only describe as utterly wicked. He stepped from the bed and my gaze was drawn to how the muscles of his chest and stomach flexed as he moved.

"Chloe." My eyes were drawn up to meet his gaze.

"Uh huh?"

"Touch yourself for me." His hands moved to his zipper and waited there. Realizing he was waiting on me, I obliged. The zipper came down and he stepped out of the pants and his boxers beneath. I really moaned out loud then, blushing when I realized my reaction, but Derek seemed more than pleased, even as his erection twitched beneath my scrutiny.

He was crawling back onto the bed moments later, his large frame boxing in my tiny one as her buried his hands in my hair and kissed me possessively again. His hips settled in the cradle of my thighs and he began to grind against me in a slow, tortuous way. He changed the angle of his hip and—

"Oh god!" I gasped. He traced his tongue down my chest, and his hips kept thrusting slowly, lazily against my clit. I tried to rock my own hips and speed things up, but he only increased the weight on my hips, pinning them still as he languidly moved. His tongue flicked over one nipple. "Derek, please—"

"Please what, Chloe?" he practically purred—if werewolves can purr, that is.

"I need... I need..."

"What do you need Chloe?" he ran his tongue up the underside of my breast. "You'll need to tell me."

I attempted to glare down at him, but I'm afraid it probably came off as a needier pout than a glare.

"I need you!" I finally managed.

Derek adjusted himself so that he was pressing firmly against my entrance. "Is this where you need me, Chloe?"

I nodded frantically, arching my hips up, trying to get more of him.

"You need to tell me, Chloe."

"I-I need you i-inside me... Derek, _please_." The stutter, for once, wasn't nervousness, but desperate need.

Her pressed a demanding kiss to my lips before mumbling "Whatever you _need_, Chloe!"

He thrust.

I cried out. Damnit, why did it feel so good!

I didn't know, but that didn't mean I was going to let him stop anytime soon.

Soon enough we'd built up a rhythm. I could feel that familiar pressure building up in my stomach, and I was determined NOT to let it fizzle out. Derek seemed determined, too, as he lifted my hips to change the angle of his thrust deeper. I met each thrust as best I could, and soon I was reaching the peak of my pleasure, the same spot it usually fizzled out. I wasn't going to let it, this time I would—

Derek's hand slipped between us and his fingers caressed my clit, deliberately bringing me over the edge. I opened my mouth to scream as my orgasm hit me, but Derek covered my mouth with his hand and instead I bit down, crying my orgasm into his skin even as he kept thrusting. Moments later he came too, his thrusts speeding erratically until with a growl (one I suspected was actually a suppressed howl) he came.

Oh, you're supposed to care,  
But you never make me scream,  
You never make me scream,

"Chloe! Chloe, wait! Where are you going?" Simon tugged on my hand and I stopped briefly.

"Derek's Changing, Simon. I can't just leave him alone." I explained.

Simon looked torn, "But we were in the middle of date night—"

"I know, I'm sorry, but you know I've promised..." I removed my hand from his, "I'll make it up to you." I dashed out the back door of the house and into the woods. I didn't look back.

I found Derek in the usual clearing. When he saw me he smiled and moved forward to sweep me up into a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and responded enthusiastically.

Oh it's not fair,  
And it's really not ok,  
It's really not ok,  
It's really not ok,

"Chloe? Derek? Are you guys out here?" I shot up at the sound of Simon's voice, my head connecting with something solid.

"Ow."

"Shhhh." I looked up to see Derek above me, naked, boxing me in and staring at the direction that Simon's voice had come from.

"What's he doing here!" I whispered urgently.

"I don't know."

"Should we leave?"

"He'll just hear us now."

"We should put our clothes on then, before he—"

It was too late. Simon broke through the foliage at the edge of our clearing. His eyes alighted on Derek immediately, and I held my breath.

"Derek! Where's Chl—"

He was cut off by the low growl that emanated from Derek's throat. Even I was startled by the noise. Simon had stopped where he stood, looking surprised. That's when he noticed me. "Chloe?"

Oh you're supposed to care,  
But all you do is take,  
Yeah, all you do is take.

I sighed deeply. There was no way around this. I brushed a hand over Derek's cheek and he looked down at me, then back at Simon. He grabbed his sweatshirt from the pile of clothes littering the ground and shoved it over my head before letting me up. He didn't even bother with clothes himself as we stood, merely following me to where Simon stood with all the arrogance of a man who believed he was completely in the right. I knew better, we'd both been dreading this eventual confrontation.

"Simon, we need to talk..."


End file.
